Black Cat, Fucking Pervert
by Aeryane
Summary: Kuro Neko s'est encore fait abandonné par un gros porc. Len Kagamine passe par là, alors que le Neko Love se morfond. Len, grand fan de Neko's, ne résiste pas, et l'adopte. Mais... N'y a-il pas plus ? - KuroLen, et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien 96neko... Et oui, j'ai osé ! C'est donc un OS, un beau bébé, par contre, faut pas être sensible mes loupiots ! J'ai hésité à le M.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, minaa-san ! C'est **Aeryane**, qui est là vous offrir quelque chose d'assez... inhabituel. Et je parle généralement, pas seulement de moi.

Me voici, avec un OS sur un couple invisible sur mais pourtant connu... Le 96neko x Len, bien entendu ! (Ou Kuro Neko, comme vous voulez.)

En fait, la raison est logique, et simple. Je m'explique :

Len Kagamine est un Vocaloid, tandis que 96neko, contrairement aux apparences, est un(e) Nico Nico Singer !

Ah, et je vous vois, les puristes. Je contre d'avance vos récriminations !

Oui, 96neko est une femme, **MAIS **je vous rappelle qu'elle se fait passer pour un homme la plupart du temps ! Aussi, elle est fan de Len et s'amuse dans beaucoup de titres avec Len. (Par exemple : _Len-kun Now_, _Ah, it's a wonderful cat's life_, _Happy Synthetizer_, etc.)

Enfin, bref.

**Disclaimer :** Len Kagamine et 96neko ne sont pas à moi, bouhouhou...

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Black Cat, Fucking Pervert**

Dans son petit carton, le Neko n'en menait pas large. Le décrétant défectueux suite à un refus de sa part, son ancien propriétaire –un gros porc soit dit en passant- l'avait jeté à la rue, comme un vulgaire déchet. Lui, un vulgaire déchet ! L'un des Neko Love's les plus réputé ! Estimé à plus d'un milliard de dollars ! C'était une blague.

Il était certain que si le marché noir passait par là, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Enfin, si, il coûterait une fortune, mais à quel prix pour lui ! Encore se retrouver avec un vieux pervers pédophile zoophile etc., qui lui demanderait l'impossible ! Non, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne ferait ça. C'est contre lui. Vraiment.

Et puis, même, il ne sait _pas_ comment faire ! Ça ne fait pas parti de ses instincts, peu importe qu'il soit plus chat qu'humain ! C'est n'importe quoi de…

« Excusez-moi ? »

Quoi ? Qui osait interrompre les subtiles et pertinentes réflexions du grand Kuro ? Un verre de Tapioca, manant ! Ricanant à ses propres blagues –particulièrement nulles-, le Neko désœuvré leva les yeux vers l'importun, prêt à l'invectiver. Mais toutes ses insultes perfides moururent à ses lèvres, en croisant le regard de l'autre.

Et quel autre ! Il… était… vraiment… trop mignon ! Pour peu, il se serait mis à baver. Clignant des yeux, il se reprit –plus ou moins.

« Ah… Geuheuhquoi ? bafouilla-t-il, se tordant le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. »

L'inconnu lui sourit, visiblement amusé par son attitude.

« Je me demandais, vous êtes un Neko ? reprit-t-il, avec une douce voix aux intonations chaudes, et claires. »

Awn, sa voix, ses yeux, c'est bon, il est tombé amoureux. Comment ça, il est superficiel ? C'est un Neko Love, pour une fois que ça peut être quelqu'un de plaisant physiquement, il ne crache pas dessus ! Sa question atteignit enfin le cerveau embrumé du Neko abandonné.

« Ouiouioui, répondit-il très vite, relevant ses oreilles noires. »

Il semblait fasciné par ses oreilles, et approcha sa main, que le demi-chat regarda avec de grands yeux. Il hésita à quelques centimètres.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. »

Mon Dieu, il fait exprès ou quoi ? Doucement, il hocha la tête de haut en bas, une oreille frôlant sa main par la même occasion. Le jeune homme semblait subjugué par la douceur de la peau, effleurant l'oreille sensible. Le Neko en profita pour mâter son vis-à-vis.

Yeux bleus, peau pâle, cheveux blonds, il était jeune, une petite vingtaine peut-être. Tout-à-fait son type. Enfin, tant que c'est jeune et avec un minimum de charme, tout est de son type. Mais il avait un faible pour les yeux bleus, c'est vrai. Et les cheveux blonds. Et la peau pâle, c'est un bonus. Merde, il est vraiment de son type ! Gentil par-dessus le marché.

Après quelques minutes de cajolage, pendant lesquelles une autre main étaient venue caresser ses cheveux. Un son étrange lui échappa, alors que l'une des mains bienfaitrices déviait vers la base de son oreille. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et miaula de surprise, reculant brusquement la tête.

Le blondinet rétracta ses mains, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Euh… Je t'ai fait mal…? hésita-t-il, ne sachant comment se comporter. »

Oui, le blondinet ne savait pas quoi faire. Il passait juste dans cette ruelle déserte et habituellement mal-famée, et était tombé sur ce… ce Neko. Oui, il adorait les chats, et avoir un Neko chez lui était l'un de ses souhaits les plus fous, mais quand même… Ça ne court pas les rues, comme qui dirait.

En voir un, comme ça, seul, dans un carton portant l'inscription « Adoptez-moi ! »… Oui, il n'avait pas pu résister. Et puis, franchement, qui pourrait résister à de si mignonnes oreilles noires, et ses grands yeux rouges ? Il faudrait être sans cœur.

Alors, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le caresser, d'en profiter. Un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos en entendant, en le sentant ronronner à ses caresses. Puis il s'était reculé brutalement, sans aucune raison. Il était sans doute allé trop loin. Malgré sa passion pour ces bêtes-là, il ne devait pas profiter de la créature, ayant certainement un maître.

« Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. »

Le Neko ne releva pas la tête, semblant plus perdu qu'il y a quelques minutes. En réalité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Ça l'avait juste… surpris. Énormément surpris. Immensément surpris. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et il ne savait que faire.

Le blondinet, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Jetant un regard à sa montre, il sursauta. Il était en retard, Rin allait le tuer. Il détailla une dernière fois le Neko, et se releva.

« Je dois y aller, lui dit-il doucement, n'espérant aucune réponse. »

Il ne fit qu'un pas, avant que quelque chose ne se saisisse de son bras.

« Att… Attends, toi. »

Kuro ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait de l'arrêter. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne s'attachait tout de même pas…? Le blondinet lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Je suis en retard, tu sais, on m'attend… précisa-t-il, s'expliquant sans raison. »

Le Neko suspendit son amorce de se lever. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils se tutoyaient. Qui pouvait l'attendre ? Son… ou sa petite-amie ? Non ! Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était vivement mis debout, et avait plaqué l'autre contre un mur.

« Reste… avec… moi… lâcha Kuro entre ses dents. »

Le blondinet –plus petit que lui- chercha un temps à se débattre, mais renonça assez vite. Entre lui et sa sœur, il avait toujours été le plus faible de toute façon. Dans cette position, il pouvait mieux détailler la tenue du Neko qui visiblement s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Bottes militaires, short moulant, haut en résille, veste légère. Gloups.

Et encore heureux qu'il savait un minimum se contrôler. Parce que, franchement, y'a pas idée de se balader comme ça dehors ! Il voulait se faire violer ou quoi ?! En pensant ça, notre courageux blondinet eut un éclair de génie.

« Tu-Tu es… bredouilla-t-il en clignant frénétiquement des yeux. Tu es un Neko Love ? »

Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. C'est pourquoi Kuro ne dit rien. Peut-être était-il prude…? En tout cas, ça avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien –bien à mater oui *SBAF*-, et il préfèrerait cent fois un joli bout de viande comme lui en nouveau maître qu'un vieux porc dégueulasse qui… Hrm.

« Dis, tu pourrais pas m'adopter ? demanda le mi-chat de but en blanc. »

Même si, extérieurement, il semblait confiant, intérieurement c'était la catastrophe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de demander ça comme ça, bordel ! Bien entendu que le fantasme sur pattes n'allait pas accepter, qui voudrait d'un Neko Love refusant de ronronner –même si il l'avait fait pour lui à l'instant ? Inconsciemment, ses oreilles s'étaient rabattues, et sa queue s'agitait dans tout les sens, trahissant son inquiétude.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas de maître…? »

Len, pour sa part, était indécis, ne sachant que faire. Il adorerait l'adopter, mais que dirait Rin ? Saurait-il s'en occuper ? Et puis, c'est un Love, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses sur ce genre de Neko's, il n'avait jamais su s'occuper d'un animal de compagnie… Enfin, c'est un Neko, ils savent se débrouiller normalement, mais…

« Non, le dernier m'a jeté dehors, murmura Kuro en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les orbes marines du blondinet. »

Len s'est figé à ses paroles. Comment ça…

« Comment ça jeté dehors ? »

« Parce que, gronda Kuro. »

« Parce que quoi ? insista Len. »

Kuro le contempla quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire. C'est tellement bête…

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Alors je ne t'adopte pas. »

Cette fois, le Neko se permit d'ouvrir la bouche, montrant son ébahissement. Maudit, il est maudit… Mais si il ne fallait que dire ça pour se faire adopter par un si joli garçon, alors…

« Tu jures de m'adopter si je te le dis ? »

Len déglutit. Ce devait être grave, il avait l'air de le prendre à cœur. L'air sérieux du Neko le rendait tellement mignon, il avait tellement envie… Wow wow wow, stop les pensées qui dérapent. C'est un chat, merde. Bon, un demi-chat, mais on peut encore considérer ça comme de la zoophilie –pensait-il innocemment !

« Oui, souffla-t-il, absolument pas certain de respecter sa promesse. »

Et si il avait tué quelqu'un ? Ou abuser d'un enfant ? Ou- stop, Len, arrête de te monter la tête, ce n'est sûrement pas un meurtrier… Quoique- stop !

« Je… En réalité, je… »

Kuro se dandinait, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. C'était vraiment trop dur à avouer.

« Roh, et puis merde ! éclata le Neko. Je suis incapable de ronronner. »

Len cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux. Alors c'était ça…? Il faillit exploser de rire, mais la mimique boudeuse du Neko qui avait bien évidemment deviné son hilarité à ses yeux si expressifs le retint. Secouant la tête, il se décolla du mur, et passa outre Kuro, qui ouvrait la bouche.

« Suis-moi, petit Neko, lui lança-t-il sans se retourner. »

Kuro était soulagé, et se permit un « Yatta ! » peu discret, emboîtant le pas à son nouveau maître.

* * *

« Je suis rentré ! »

Len s'avança dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, suivit de près par Kuro. Avant qu'il ne put décharger ses bras des courses qu'il portait depuis une bonne heure, une furie blonde le coinça contre le mur, une spatule menaçant sa gorge découverte.

« LEEEEEEEEN ! hurla de rage Rin, très délicate et frêle jeune fille. TU AS 20 MINUTES DE RETAAAAARD ET… »

Son regard se posa son Kuro, qui l'observait avec intérêt.

« … ET OH MON DIEU UN NEKO ! »

Lâchant le pauvre Len, qui avait perdu un bon nombre de neurones contre le mur, la sœur jumelle du nouveau maître de Kuro se jeta sur le Neko, lui faisant d'abord un câlin –le laissant à moitié mort- puis l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

« Il est en bonne santé et canon… Len… »

« Euh… Aye…? »

« C'est ton nouveau petit-copain, petit frère ? Mon Dieu, c'est super, attends que je dise ça à Kaito et Miku, et… »

Rin le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, gardant fermement une main comme un étau de fer autour du bras de Kuro.

« Que… Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi, Rin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay et que j'aime les chats que je sors _forcément_ avec le premier Neko venu ! Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! fulmina Len, laissant les courses parterre et courant dans sa chambre, claquant violement la porte derrière lui. »

Rin et Kuro s'entre-regardèrent, complices.

« Tu vas sortir avec lui, hein ? demanda Rin avec un grand sourire. »

« Ça, c'est sûr, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête. »

Peut-être n'était-il pas très malin, mais jamais il ne laisserait passer un joli p'tit cul comme celui-ci… Et puis, il ne pourra pas le repousser, il est, comment dire… un _maître_ dans ce domaine.

Aidant Rin à ranger les courses, et à préparer le repas pour 5 (Len, Rin, Kuro, Kaito et Miku), le Neko en apprit plus sur son blondinet. Et plus il en apprenait, plus il le voulait. Rin était de son côté, elle aussi voulait que son frère soit heureux avec quelqu'un (même si il ne venait de rencontrer ce quelqu'un qu'une heure auparavant). Rin faisait confiance à son instinct, et son instinct lui disait de faire confiance au Neko.

Alors, les deux compères mirent au point un plan. Pendant ce temps, Len ruminait. Oui, le Neko était beau –canon même !- mais le problème, c'est que c'était un Neko. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait que ce Neko n'agissait pas seulement par instinct ? C'était un Love, après tout ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir… Pas savoir… Merde !

Len avait envie d'hurler. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de savoir s'il pouvait sortir avec un Neko dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ?

« C'est vrai, ça, je ne connais même pas son nom, dit-il à haute voix, recroquevillé sur son lit. »

Soupirant, il décida qu'il avait assez boudé -30 minutes tout de même-, et passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre, son regard se posant sur la première chose qu'il vit. Décrochage de mâchoire, saignement de nez immédiat.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Len. »

Face à lui se trouvait un mâââgnifique cul, bien exposé, bien moulé dans un boxer, à peine troué pour laisser passer une queue –non, pas celle-là !- féline. Il gémit presque de dépit quand son possesseur –un certain Neko- se releva, et se retourna vers lui, époussetant son tablier jaune, sur lequel était inscrit « Len-kun ! ».

« Oh, Len-kun ! s'écria Kuro joyeusement en trottinant vers le blondinet. »

Le-dit Len-kun détacha ses yeux du corps peu couvert, essayant de se concentrer sur le visage du Neko. Il déglutit discrètement.

« Euh… Oui…? Balbutia Len. »

« Regarde, j'ai fait le ménage ! »

Le Neko se retourna, désignant l'appartement. Le blondinet ne put s'en empêcher, vraiment. Son regard dévia immanquablement vers le fessier de son « ami », qui souriait, sentant les yeux bleus le dévorant. Vraiment, quelle bonne idée avait eue Rin !

« Euh… Neko-san… Pourquoi tu es… habillé comme ça ? demanda-t-il difficilement. »

« Ah, cette chère Rin-sama trouvait que mes vêtements étaient trop sales, alors elle les a gentiment mis à laver, et comme je suis plus grand que vous deux, rien ne m'allait… J'ai dû me rabattre sur un de tes boxers, et un T-shirt trop long, plus ce joli Tablier très à mon goût, expliqua innocemment Kuro. Et au fait, on m'appelle couramment Kuro, mon lapin. »

« Kuro »… Nom qui lui va bien. Et on ne pourrait pas faire plus cliché.

« Hey, je ne suis pas un lapin ! grommela-t-il pour la forme. »

« Si, tu es mon lapin, dit le Neko Love, se penchant vers le blondinet, accrochant ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Mon chaud lapin à croquer. »

« Pervers, soupira Len en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Kuro rit, gêné, dans l'incapacité de mentir. Puis son sourire séducteur revint.

« Peut-être, oui, mais ton pervers à toi… _maître_, ronronna Kuro. »

Cette fois, il ne se laissa troublé par son ronronnement, et maintint son sourire. Len était perdu, il ne savait s'il devait écouter sa tête ou son cœur… Bon, ok, son entre-jambe. Mais Kuro… _Kuro_ le provoquait clairement. Et ça lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Mais merde, c'est un chat !

« Raaah, je sais paaaas ! grogna à haute voix Len, avant de faire demi-tour, se réfugiant de nouveau dans sa chambre. »

Kuro cligna des yeux, surpris, bougeant ses oreilles rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce que…? Enfin, c'est pire que ça là… What the fuck, maaaan ? Le rire léger de Rin retentit derrière lui.

« Len-chan est quelqu'un avec vraiment peu de volonté, quand il s'agit de chats, commenta-t-elle. »

« Tu dis ça, mais il n'a pas cédé, Rin-sama, soupira Kuro. »

« Tu partirais si il ne fallait qu'un essai pour que Len-chan tombe dans tes bras. »

Il la contempla, le regard indéchiffrable. Puis il s'éloigna vers la cuisine, reposant sa serpillère dans un coin, et prenant les couverts pour la table. Silencieusement, il termina son travail, aidé de Rin.

Dans son coin, Len, lui, se torturait l'esprit. Il voulait tellement céder aux avances de Kuro, mais c'était un Neko… Pensant se changer les idées, il tira de dessous son oreiller le dernier numéro de « Neko World », spécial Neko Love. Il survola rapidement le top 10, mais revint vite dessus.

Là, une photo avantageuse de Kuro, _son_ Kuro. Avec en légende : « _Kuro Neko, certainement l'un des meilleurs Neko Love existant à l'heure actuelle, autant Seme que Uke, autant S que M, autant hommes que femmes, il est parfait ! Qualité garantie par la Vocaloid Corp. et Nico Nico Singer Prod._ »

Len était sur le cul. Kuro… Neko ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première chose que l'on dit lorsque l'on rencontre quelqu'un, mais un Neko aussi réputé, dans la rue… Et puis, comment n'avait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître ! Mon Dieu, il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois…

Il ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère, ou être content que quelqu'un de sa trempe s'intéresse à lui… Merde, il n'est pas normal, il _devrait_ être _obligatoirement_ en colère !

Il sursauta lorsque Kuro ouvrit d'un coup la porte, entrant joyeusement… Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sur le magazine que tenait son cher Len-kun. Il lui arracha presque des mains. Tombant immédiatement sur la photo, il ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis son regard fit la navette entre Len et le magazine, le magazine et Len. Enfin, il soupira, et s'assit lourdement sur le lit aux côtés du blondinet.

« 'Scuse, Len-kun… murmura-t-il. »

« Nan, c'est moi, j'aurais dû comprendre… »

Kuro observa les traits de Len, son regard le fuyant. Il ressentit une pointe de tristesse.

« Si tu veux que je m'en aille… proposa-t-il. »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est plutôt si toi, tu veux t'en aller ! contra précipitamment Len, paniqué.»

Le Neko sourit légèrement, essayant de comprendre.

« Alors, je peux rester ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! s'enflamma le blondinet. Enfin, si tu veux… »

Le mi-chat sourit plus largement, regardant avec amusement son petit Len-kun rougir d'embarras. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister… Certes, il n'avait aucune retenue, mais il avait toujours laissé ses instincts dicter ses actes, pourquoi réfréner des envies si… plaisantes ? C'est pourquoi, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, Kuro se pencha sur les lèvres de son maître.

Maître qui n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à le repousser, agrippant même le tablier criard du Neko pour le rapprocher. Lorsque les douce lèvres fruitées de son Len-kun rencontrèrent les siennes, Kuro passa un bras dans son dos, soutenant le corps frêle. Le Neko mordillait gentiment les lèvres offertes, faisant une demande silencieuse, acceptée par ces mêmes lèvres à présent entrouvertes.

Kuro était déconnecté, jouant avec la langue de son blondinet. Soudain, un gémissement échappa à Len, faisant longuement frissonner le chat noir. Descendant sa main présente au dos de sa « victime » -absolument consentante-, il caressa la peau découverte en relevant lentement la chemise de sa Némésis.

Soudain, un « Hrm hrm » les fit se retourner. Rin se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire amusé visé à ses lèvres et deux mouchoirs ensanglantés dans le nez.

« Les tourtereaux, nos invités vont bientôt arriver… Kuro-sempaï, tes affaires sont sèches, annonça-t-elle, sortant sans attendre de réponses. »

Kuro jeta un regard à Len, accompagné d'un sourire mutin. Mais il ne fit que frotter son nez à celui de son nouveau petit-ami. Enfin, l'espérait-il. Lui faisant un clin d'œil, il se releva, laissant avec un pincement un cœur son petit lapin, encore tout tremblant de leur échange. Il sortit en le regardant encore une dernière fois, un sourire de malice accroché à ses fines lèvres.

Len, lui, n'en menait _vraiment pas_ large. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, même sous la torture, mais il avait _grandement_ apprécié le baiser. Mais alors, vraiment beaucoup. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, j'imagine (: oui, c'était une NDA, et je vous emmerde). Soupirant, gêné, il savait bien qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il s'en débarrasse en prenant une douche froide.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander de l'aide à Kuro… Enfin, ça lui ferait sans aucun doute plaisir, mais il devait s'habiller, et… C'était vraiment trop gênant ! Rougissant encore plus, il se résigna à… se prendre en main. Littéralement.

Doucement, il massa son paquet, visible sous son jean. Il retint à grande peine un gémissement. Cela faisait longtemps, il était plus sensible. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba directement sur la photo de _son_ Kuro. Kuro mutin, Kuro lubrique, Kuro sexy…

Inconsciemment, l'image de Kuro emplit son esprit, et sa respiration s'accéléra, alors que ses mouvements faisaient de même. Il vint, rapidement, et rougit de son audace. Il prit quelques minutes afin de reprendre ses esprits, et pria pour n'avoir pas été trop bruyant.

Retirant son pantalon et son boxer collant, il le cacha dans une pile de linge sale et en saisit un autre, propre, le mettant ainsi que son jean. À peine avait-il remonté sa braguette que Kuro passa la tête par la porte.

« Ça va, mon lapin ? demanda Kuro, de nouveau convenablement –hrmhrm- habillé. J'ai cru t'entendre gémir… »

« Ouioui tout va bien Kuro, il n'y a rien, répondit précipitamment Len, rouge écrevisse. »

« Sûr, mon ange ? questionna encore une fois Kuro avec un sourire lubrique, attrapant par la taille son blondinet. Tu es tout rouge, et mon odorat surdéveloppé de félin me dit que… tu as fait une activité très intéressante il y a peu… ronronna le Neko dans son cou. »

« Ah euh… Je… Je pensais à toi ! esquiva Len, avec un grand sourire –après tout, il ne ment pas.

« Hum… commenta Kuro, étrécissant ses yeux. Je te croie, mon lapin. Tu avais intérêt à penser à moi pour te masturber. »

« Que… QUOI ?! hurla le blondinet. Mais qui t'as dit que je m'étais… que je m'étais… Kami-sama ! »

« Calme-toi, Len-kun, ria Kuro. Je te taquinais, je sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que tu penses, dit-il en tapotant le nez de son petit-ami. »

Petit-ami qui boudait à présent. Kuro le savait relativement prude –Rin-sama, mon amie !-, et était heureux qu'il puisse penser à lui de cette manière. Après tout, c'est dans sa nature, ce genre de relations, alors autant que son partenaire soit pour, il ne voulait pas le forcer.

« D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fatigué après le départ de tes amis… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Len, mordillant son lobe. »

« Ah… Hm… Pour-Pourquoi, Kuro-san ? demanda le plus petit, retenant à grande peine ses gémissement –quelle sensibilité !- sous les coups de langue brûlants de son Neko. »

« Parce que, Len-kun, je compte bien profiter de la principale fonctionnalité d'un Neko Love, si tu voies ce que je veux dire… ronronna Kuro, faisant frissonner Len. »

« Qui (Ah !) Qui est ? »

« Donner du plaisir à son maître, bien entendu… Le… combler… entièrement, haleta le Neko. »

Len cligna des yeux, et ses rougissements s'intensifièrent. Il agrippa la veste de Kuro, cachant son visage honteux contre le large torse. Le Neko sourit doucement, arrêtant de taquiner son petit lapin, laissant ses mèches blondes retomber devant ses yeux rouges. Enroulant sa queue féline autour de la taille de l'autre, il l'attira dans une étreinte plus intime, collant leurs corps.

La sonnerie, ainsi que les cris de joie de Rin, les séparèrent et ils allèrent saluer les invités –les rencontrer pour Kuro- enfin arrivés. Le Neko fut donc présenté à Kaito et Miku comme le petit-ami de Len (appuyé par la queue possessive autour de sa taille), et Kaito et Miku comme les meilleurs amis de Rin et Len, amis datant du lycée.

Alors que Miku et Rin discutaient entre elles, et que Kaito et Len étaient dans un grand débat sur la place des médias dans la société –très intéressant-, Kuro trouva qu'il était temps que son petit-ami lui fasse à nouveau attention.

Assis à côté de lui, il posa le bout des doigts sur la cuisse de son –si désirable– voisin, faisant de petits cercles. Une petite main vint discrètement essayer de repousser la sienne, mais au contraire, il insista de plus en plus, gagnant du terrain, caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Len rougissait de plus en plus, sous l'œil intéressé de Kaito –qui se doutait bien- et le sourire pervers de Kuro. Lorsqu'un doigt taquin vint se poser en douceur sur la discrète bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe, le petit blond glapit de surprise et de gêne mêlées, se levant précipitamment.

Bafouillant une excuse, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, maudissant ce –je cite- : « Foutu Neko Love aux hormones incontrôlées qui vont finir par ruiner sa libido » (ou un truc comme ça… C'est pas comme si j'écoutais les jeunes hommes à croquer dans leur salle de bain, non non…).

Miku, en bonne prude, ne comprit ni le départ soudain de Len, ni l'air affamé de Kuro, ni le fou rire de Kaito et Rin. Donc, en bonne prude, elle se proposa pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien, mais seul Kuro l'en empêcha en la devançant les autres riaient encore.

Ouvrant discrètement la porte mal verrouillée du refuge de son petit lapin, Kuro se glissa félinement derrière lui, soufflant dans son cou.

« Mon ange, tu ne vas pas remettre ça, dis…? murmura le demi-chat, faisant glisser ses mains le long des bras de Len jusqu'à ses mains. »

Len n'avait même pas sursauté à son approche. Il savait bien que son Neko viendrait vite le rejoindre. En réalité, il n'avait pas quitté la table pour éviter une scène gênante devant ses amis –c'était déjà le cas…- mais plutôt pour pouvoir se retrouver vite seul, ayant peur de ses pensées.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, Kuro-chan… »

« Ah ? Dis-moi donc, je peux tout… _tout_ entendre… »

Avec une grande douceur, Kuro dessinait de petits cercles avec ses pouces dans les paumes chaudes de son Len-kun. Le blondinet laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du Neko, fermant ses yeux aux longs cils. Le demi-chat sourit, inspirant son odeur fruitée, caressant de son nez le cou dévoilé.

« Je crois… Je crois… hésita-t-il. Je crois… que je t'aime… »

Kuro rit silencieusement, agitant ses épaules, dérangeant son petit-ami qui grommela, tendu après sa (pseudo) déclaration.

« Si tu ne fais que croire… Alors… j'ai un bon moyen pour te _convaincre_… grogna le chat en chaleur, mordillant l'un des suçons fait plus tôt. »

« Ah ! Hum… Et comment…? Demanda Len incapable de réfléchir, avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu. »

Kuro marqua une pause, puis lécha les marques à présent bien dessinées sur la peau tendre.

« Il te suffit de m'offrir ton corps… Avec juste un collier accompagné d'une clochette, ça sera trèèès bien… sourit lubriquement le Neko, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. »

Len, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, se dégagea de la confortable étreinte, hurlant diverses insultes, notamment « PUTAIN DE PERVERS », un grand classique. Kuro rit franchement, et s'enfuit sous les projectiles lancés par son petit-ami furibond.

Au milieu du salon, sous les yeux des invités toujours présents, le Neko Love se retourna brusquement, emprisonnant son Len-kun dans un câlin forcé. Et pour le calmer, il lui murmura…

« Moi aussi, Len-kun~… »

* * *

So much kawaii... Bon, en réalité, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai écris, surtout que **Milerkune** était légèrement choquée... Enfin. _*soupir*_

La bienséance voudrait que vous laissiez un ch'tit review, mes amis lecteurs...

Enfin, sinon, pu KuroLen ! _*evil*_

Bonne continuation, et...

**REVIEWS !**


	2. Explications Réponse Guest

Ohayo !

Non, ce n'est pas pour une suite surprise. (Même si ça serait cool...)

Je réponds juste à un Guest, et aussi à ceux m'ayant fait la remarque :

Ouiiiii, je sais que c'est rapide l'évolution de l'histoire, de leur relation, et patati et patata, mais je n'avais pas écrit cet OS dans le but de faire une longue fanfiction romantique, même si c'est tentant.

Ce que je voulais, c'était écrire sur du KuroLen, de faire une sorte d'immersion dans un univers où ils pourraient évoluer et voir en accélérer ce qui "fait", que ce couple est fantastique. Je l'ai fait pour permettre à peut-être des personnes ne le connaissant pas bien de voir un peu rapidement sans devoir lire des dizaines et des dizaines de chapitres extrêmement longs... Enfin, c'est vrai que en français il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic's sur le KuroLen... c'est une autre raison, pour remplumer un peu le site avec un petit OS. :3

Et puis je m'étais imposée comme limite un OS de maximum 5,000 mots, c'était serré. Je savais bien que même si faire ça me tenait à cœur, une limite contraignante était nécessaire au risque de ne jamais le voir arriver à son terme.

Après, je ne me suis pas très bien débrouillée... Je ne connais pas très bien le fandom, je ne maîtrise pas l'univers des Vocaloids... Mais je voulais le faire. ;) (Personnellement, même si cet OS m'a bien fait rire à écrire, je ne le considère pas comme un de mes meilleurs écrits...)

Wala wala. ouo


End file.
